Halloween Night a Fun Night?
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Mezcla un montón de adolescentes hormonales, mascaras terroríficas, bromas pesadas, alcohol e historias de fantasmas alrededor de la fogata. *Disclaimer: los personajes no son de mi creacion y no me pertenecen* *Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto temático de Octubre: " Halloween con los hermanos Mikaelson" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons" *Todos humanos*
1. Scary Pranks

**Aviso:** **AU**

_oOo_

–Era la noche de Halloween y…–

– ¡BOOOO! – irrumpió Kol en la oscura habitación llevando puesta una máscara de hockey y con un cuchillo de cocina en la mano, interrumpió el relato de su hermana. Obviamente asustó a las chicas y las hizo gritar. Satisfecho con su logro, estalló en ruidosas carcajadas y en el momento que su hermana encendía las luces, el se quito la máscara para poder limpiar las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro y siguió riendo con ganas, doblándose sobre sí mismo y apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.

Con su ritmo cardiaco regresando a la normalidad, las adolescentes lo miraron con marcada molestia. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline y Hayley se acomodaron de vuelta a los cojines puestos en forma circular en el piso y vieron con diversión como Rebekah asestaba un buen golpe en la nuca a su hermano.

– ¡Ouch! Exclamo este, sobándose el lugar maltratado.

–No te quejes idiota, te lo mereces. – reclamó su hermana. –Eso no fue divertido. – le recriminó.

Kol se relajó y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, dirigiéndole una sonrisa zalamera. –Yo no diría eso hermana…alguien si se rio. – replicó, guiñando un ojo hacia las chicas.

– ¡¿Qué demonios fue todo ese escándalo?! – preguntó Elijah, plantándose detrás de Kol y sobresaltándolo.

Kol dejo caer el cuchillo y la máscara a sus pies y eso no paso desapercibido para su hermano mayor.

– ¡Este idiota pensó que sería divertido venir aquí a asustarnos! – explicó Rebekah cruzándose de brazos y golpeteando rítmicamente el piso con su pie.

–Fue divertido. – rio Kol nuevamente sin poder evitarlo.

Entonces Elijah lo golpeó en la nuca justo como Rebekah había hecho anteriormente.

Todas rieron.

–Deja de molestarlas. – ordenó el mayor.

– ¿¡Pero por que tanto maltrato a mi persona?! – se quejó Kol, protegiéndose la nuca con las manos y en plan de víctima.

En ese momento, unos golpecitos se escucharon en la ventana de la habitación y todos miraron hacia ella. Era como si alguien estuviese lanzando piedritas para captar su atención.

Caroline, que estaba más cerca, se levantó y fue a escudriñar a través de la ventana. De la nada, dos horribles monstruos aparecieron y la hicieron gritar y pegar un brinco hacia atrás, pronto quedo claro que no eran monstruos, solo simples mortales con máscaras horribles.

Las carcajadas de los hombres detrás de las máscaras llegaron claras incluso a través del cristal.

–Oh si…había olvidado esa parte del plan…– murmuro Kol, para sí mismo, pero fácilmente escuchado por todas las personas en la habitación.

– ¡¿Quiénes son?! – exigió saber Rebekah.

Como Kol solo se encogió de hombros, Elijah se abrió paso por la habitación, hasta la ventana y la abrió de un tirón, sorprendiendo a los "monstruos" que aparentemente estaban en una escalera para poder llegar al piso superior, porque perdieron el equilibrio, cayeron y desaparecieron de la vista.

Todos se apresuraron a agolparse en la ventana para mirar. Quejidos de dolor mezclados con risas provenían del jardín. Con el golpe habían perdido sus mascaras y todos vieron a Niklaus y a Tyler desternillándose de risa.

Elijah cerró sus ojos un momento y suspiró pesadamente, implorando al cielo paciencia.

– ¡Entren a la casa ahora mismo y déjense de tonterías, podrían haberse lastimado o a alguien más! – demandó y las risas de los jóvenes cesaron de inmediato.

Klaus rio un poco y le dijo algo en voz baja a Tyler, que también rio. –¡Hagan lo que digo! – advirtió Elijah y cerró la ventana.

Se volvió hacia las chicas. –Disculpen ese comportamiento, prometo que no las molestaran más. – Dijo –Regresa a tu pijamada Bek– añadió hacia su hermana. Luego salió de la habitación, arrastrando a Kol con él.

–Que imbéciles. – se quejó Caroline.

–Sí que lo son. – estuvo de acuerdo Rebekah.

El sonido de una melodía de celular las distrajo y Carolie sacó su teléfono y revisó sus mensajes nuevos. Su rostro se iluminó y miro a sus amigas con una amplia sonrisa, claramente emocionada.

–Es de Stefan, dice que Damon le dijo, que Alaric le dijo, que Matt le dijo, que Vicki le dijo que esta noche hay fogata en el campo de maíz a las afueras del pueblo ¡Todas nosotras podemos ir! ¡Estaremos todos! – exclamó excitada.

Las chicas compartieron una mirada y sonrieron.

–Ese suena como un plan excelente. – dijo Hayley.

– ¿Pero nos dejaran ir? Todos los padres saben que estamos en casa de Bek y…Rebekah… tus hermanos, Finn y Elijah ¿Estarán de acuerdo? – preguntó Elena.

–Oh definitivamente, no le pueden decir que no a su hermanita. Además, siempre podemos escaparnos. – respondió audaz.

–Entonces está decidido, noche de Halloween en el campo de maíz. – dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa.


	2. Car Ride to Hell

Esta es la situación, la época de Halloween siempre alborota a los alborotadores.

Elijah estaba al tanto de eso, entonces, acepto que su hermana y sus amigas fueran a esa fogata a las afueras del pueblo con todos esos chicos hormonales pero con una condición.

El iría también.

Aunque la idea no lo convencía. Trató de convencer a Finn de que también fuese pero este se negó, alegando que el podría ocuparse muy bien de las cosas solo y que alguien debía quedarse en casa y evitar que fuera trucada esa noche.

Y así como no pudo convencer a Finn de que fuese, tampoco pudo evitar que Nik y Kol si fuesen.

Es así como terminó manejando su auto acompañado de su hermana y sus cuatro amigas, Nik, Kol y Tyler. Todos apretujados en ese reducido espacio y por supuesto todos discutiendo con todos.

–Rebekah tu brillo labial apesta a cereza fermentada…deja de untarte los labios con semejante cosa…– Dijo Nik desde el asiento del copiloto a su hermana, sentada atrás con las chicas, Kol, y Tyler.

Rebekah emitió un quejido de indignación y frunció el ceño ante las risas de Kol y Tyler que secundaron el comentario de Nik.

–Cállate Nik…aquí nadie ha dicho nada acerca de eso, ni de tu asquerosa "colonia masculina" con la cual te bañas antes de salir. – replicó Rebekah, haciendo las comillas en el aire con sus manos.

Ahora el indignado era Klaus, y las divertidas las chicas.

–Pero a las mujeres les gusta…– respondió mirando a través del retrovisor a Caroline y enarcando las cejas seductoramente.

–Eso crees tú. – escupió Caroline, rodando los ojos.

–Oh vamos amor…– insistió Nik con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Deja el acoso Niklaus. – lo calló su hermana.

–Bonnie, mis piernas se están durmiendo…– dijo Elena, luciendo incomoda.

–Ops lo siento…– se disculpó Bonnie sin poder hacer nada, puesto que Rebekah se había tenido que sentar al extremo junto a la ventana sobre las piernas de Hayley y Bonnie sobre las piernas de Elena, para que Caroline, Kol y Tyler cupieran en el asiento.

–Siempre puedes sentarte sobre mi regazo Bon-Bon…– intervino Kol, mirándola fijamente y haciendo que la morena se incomodara.

–Nadie va a sentarse en tu regazo Kol. – dijo Elijah con firmeza.

Kol solo rió.

La briza nocturna que entraba por las ventanas abiertas llenó el carro del olor común en la noche de Halloween. De calabaza.

–Ya deberíamos estar cerca…– dijo Elijah más para sí mismo que para los jóvenes.

–Por suerte, si tengo que pasar más minutos encerrada en este auto con estos idiotas cabezas de chorlito me suicidaría…– dijo Rebekah.

–No digas tonterías Rebekah. – dijo Elijah al mismo tiempo que Klaus dijo: –Pues nadie te extrañaría Bek…adelante, nos harías un favor. – y Kol dijo: Creo que primero te asesinaría yo por insoportable. –

Rebekah saltó de inmediato: – ¡Oye Nik! ¡Eso fue rudo! – dijo ofendida. –Y me encantaría verte intentándolo Kol…eres tan inútil. – añadió hacia su otro hermano.

– ¡Basta ya todo el mundo! ¡Silencio! – ordenó Elijah exasperado y habiendo perdido toda pizca de paciencia.

–Uy, parece que el Dracula amargado no ha tenido su ración de sangre caliente hoy. – se burló Kol, y todos los demás rieron la gracia.

Elijah suspiró cansinamente.

Lo único peor que tenerlos discutiendo e insultándose entre ellos, era que se unieran en contra de él.

– ¡Oh esa canción es genial! ¡Subámosle!– dijo Rebekah inclinándose hacia adelante y pasando entre Elijah y Klaus, le subió el volumen al máximo a la radio. Donde pasaban una canción de las Pussy Cat Dolls.

Enseguida todas las chicas se pusieron a corear la canción, Nik rodó los ojos, Kol se tapó los oídos y Tyler se puso a aullar.

Si. A aullar.

Los decibeles dentro del auto aumentaron tanto que Elijah se mareó. Por fortuna para él, ya habían llegado.

– ¡Estamos aquí!…– anunció por sobre todo el escándalo dentro del auto.

En seguida todos se abalanzaron a las puertas y salieron en estampida, corriendo hacia el campo de maíz.

Elijah disfrutó del dulce silencio por un minuto y luego salió lentamente para unirse a ellos.

Iba a ser una larga, larga noche.


	3. The Halloween Night Story

Elijah observaba que todos se divertían alrededor de la fogata, su hermana la estaba pasando bien, hablando con el chico Matt, que en realidad parecía ser un buen chico así que no lo molestaba…mucho.

Klaus andaba detrás de Caroline, y Kol se había mantenido al margen, extrañamente, de Bonnie, quien ahora hablaba animadamente con Jeremy, el hermano de Elena, quien hacía rato había desaparecido con Damon Salvatore, su novio.

Las hormonas juveniles lo abofeteaban en el rostro. Al menos así lo sentía el…

Stefan Salvatore estaba allí con su amiga Lexi, y Alaric y hablaban con Vicki, la hermana rebelde y mala conducta de Matt. Todo su contrario, por así decirlo.

Tyler y Hayley estaban…en definitivamente ningún lugar visible. También habían desaparecido.

Decidió que si se relajaba y trataba de pasarla bien, la noche pasaría más rápido.

_oOo_

–Mmmmm si fuese un vampiro definitivamente te hincaría los colmillos, preciosa. – murmuró Damon al oído de Elena que se sonrojó y lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo.

–Pero no lo eres, eres un simple mortal…– respondió ella.

–Oh no, esta noche no. Esta noche nadie es simplemente humano. – dijo Damon misteriosamente. Él le sonrió seductoramente, se inclinó y la besó suavemente, ella le devolvió el beso y solo se despegaron cuando Hayley y Tyler de repente irrumpieron en el lugar secreto, "un poco alcoholizados" tomados de las manos y riéndose con complicidad.

–Lo siento chicos, ¡el sitio está ocupado! ¡Circulen! – dijo Damon a los recién llegados, que rieron y salieron por el otro extremo.

Entonces Damon y Elena también rieron y continuaron con lo suyo.

_oOo_

–Bueno, si no encontramos un lugar, será en cualquier lugar. – dijo Tyler a Hayley tomándola imprevistamente de la cintura y besándola. Ella le devolvió el beso solo por un segundo antes de apartarse y reírse.

–Oh no…regresemos, no quiero terminar perdida en este lugar durante la noche. Me daría terror. – dijo Hayley, regresando sobre sus pasos.

_oOo_

– ¿Has oído alguna buena historia de fantasmas, Caroline? Porque yo tengo unas muy buenas. – dijo Klaus con una pequeña sonrisa.

Caroline lo miró fijamente, con los ojos entre cerrados.

–Y me imagino que deseas contármelas, ¿No es así? – preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Él le sonrió más ampliamente. –No solo deseo contártelas amor, planeo contártelas. – respondió.

Caroline no pudo evitar sonreír ante su confiada insistencia.

–Dispara. – dijo simplemente.

Klaus rió triunfal.

_oOo_

La llamarada explosiva que emitió la fogata llego a los oídos y vista de todos, los que estaban cerca y los que no. Causo la misma reacción, todos se apresuraron al lugar para averiguar que había ocurrido.

Y la respuesta era simple.

Kol.

Siempre intentando llamar la atención.

Elijah no tuvo ni que preguntarle que había hecho, lo había visto todo. Su extraño hermano menor simplemente había tomado dos botellas de vodka, había caminado directo a la fogata y arrojado las botellas a ella como si nada.

El chico rió y los miró a todos – ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tiempo de historias de fantasmas! – anunció como si nada, y se sentó en uno de los troncos apilados alrededor de la hoguera.

Elijah ni perdió tiempo en llamarle la atención, sabía que no valdría la pena.

Klaus miró a Caroline y con una sonrisa de suficiencia dijo: – ¡Yo comienzo! –

_oOo_

–Los espíritus han rondado esta tierra desde los inicios, conviven con nosotros diariamente aunque no los vemos ni oímos, pero a veces pueden hacerse sentir. Hay espíritus malignos, demonios y demás, y están los buenos, que no desean herir a los seres vivos, ni tienen sentimientos de venganza u odio. Pero ambos bandos siempre están aquí, y todos los 31 de octubre, tienen más libertad y poder que el resto del año. Lo que quiero decir, es que son capaces de todo…porque el velo que los separa de nosotros, desaparece. –

Se instaló un silencio sepulcral, solo roto por los crujidos y chasquidos de la fogata y algunas respiraciones, un extraño frio también se asentó entre el grupo, a pesar de estar a pocos metros de la gran fogata.

Todos escuchaban atentamente a Klaus y no despegaban su mirada de él. Elijah sonrió. Niklaus siempre había sido excepcional para contar historias, era el mejor.

–Hace miles de años, un pueblo era conocedor de la magia y los ritos, también de las criaturas sin cuerpo que vagaban por la tierra sin poder encontrar su descanso eterno. Los Celtas celebraban el fin de año con el Samhain, una fiesta pagana…llena de brujería y rituales religiosos. En esta fecha los muertos volvían a estar entre los vivos y los Celtas hacían sacrificios humanos y de animales, en honor al dios Samhaím, el gran señor de la muerte. – Klaus se detuvo y recorrió con su mirada el círculo de oyentes, observándolos de uno en uno.

Luego continuó: –Más sacrificios que en realidad contribuían a plagar esta tierra de más espíritus. Y por lo tanto tenían que mantenerlos a todos alejados de los pueblos y las personas, es por eso que empezaron a hacer faroles, que nosotros continuamos haciendo en la actualidad…con las calabazas… Según se cuenta, Jack era un notorio bebedor, jugador y holgazán que pasaba sus días tirado bajo un roble. Se dice que en una ocasión, se le apareció Satanás con intenciones de llevarlo al infierno. Jack lo desafió a trepar al roble y, cuando el diablo estuvo en la copa del árbol, talló una cruz en el tronco para impedirle descender. Entonces Jack hizo un trato con el diablo: le permitiría bajar si nunca más volvía a tentarlo con el juego o la bebida.

La historia dice que cuando Jack murió no se le permitió la entrada al cielo por sus pecados en vida, pero tampoco pudo entrar en el infierno porque había engañado al diablo. A fin de compensarlo, el diablo le entregó una brasa para iluminar su camino en la helada oscuridad por la que debería vagar hasta el día del Juicio Final… –

Un fuerte viento recorrió el maizal, susurros flotaron del campo y la fogata tembló.

–Cuando todos nos encontremos…– escucharon claramente todos.

Pero nadie había abierto la boca.

_oOo_

FIN


End file.
